


tired already?

by Profundus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Omega Verse, Public Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profundus/pseuds/Profundus
Summary: The time at training camp has to be used well before it's back to school. Kuroo has a special kind of exercise in mind. Too bad Bokuto is tired already.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	tired already?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tisapear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisapear/gifts).



The sky above is littered with glowing sprinkles of stars and the hands of the clocks in every classroom are an admonishing reminder of how late it is and that the next morning will be here sooner than any of the students would like, but that doesn't mean everyone is asleep.

Some of the first-year students are still up, nauseous excitement for the next day of training camp keeping them awake, while the third-years keep comfortably snoring the night away. On one side of the gym, where Nekoma's team has built up a small camp – Alphas and Betas guarding the outer border, Omegas cooped up in the middle – one second-year boy suffers from a mixture of both moods.

Kuroo Tetsuro is awake, eyes open and staring into the sketchy darkness above. The gym ceiling is too high up for him to see in the darkness and the only shimmer of light comes from the windows right beneath the roof. He isn't nervous, he isn't excited, but he isn't as calm as the others either.

He loves to be here, he loves the gym, he loves the training camp.

He hates that even though the entire hall is crowded with students, the one he really wants to see because now he has the chance to isn't around. And it irks him. Especially because it really messes with his body.

Kuroo feels like someone is pouring iced water over his insides in waves and it's all just turning into an uncomfortable heat between his legs. Adding the wetness on his inner thighs that makes his shorts stick uncomfortably, all in all he's _miserable._

So, Kuroo rolls over to the other side to look for the one person who offers at least some comfort with just their presence, even in the middle of the night. "Kenma?" he whisper into the soundscape of sleeping teenagers all around them – rustling blankets, hitching breaths, soft sleepy mutters – but not even his best friend is still awake and the sight of his peaceful face extinguishes the last spark of hope left inside Kuroo. Blond-black hair fanned out across the pillow of his futon like waves of golden honey, smelling just as sweet, Kenma doesn't wake up and Kuroo is left alone again.

Pouting, he pushes his face into sheets below him, cat-like eyes still trained on the little Alpha's face like he can magically summon him back to share his painful awareness by sheer power of will.

"Kenmaaaa."

Not a chance. He's fast asleep, there's no waking him.

Kenma always sleeps next to Kuroo, no matter under what circumstances or how much the other Alphas tease him for it. Kenma trusts nobody else to have his back. It feels bad to let him down, but Kuroo throws his blanket off of his body _(God I'm running hot why does it have to be summer already)_ and gets up.

"Sorry, Kenma," Kuroo mouths ruefully and quickly makes his way through the labyrinth of futons on the floor around them.

Theseus had some good fucking idea with that string of his, he thinks at last when he's escaped. How the hell is he ever supposed to find his bed again in this mess of limbs and blankets and pillows? Well, maybe someone with a flashlight will be up later. Kuroo decides he will worry about that when the time comes.

For now, he wants something else to come. Preferably that is himself, but he wouldn't mind letting Bokuto have his way.

Just the thought of his Alpha sends a pleasant thrill all throughout Kuroo's body and his steps speed up as he sneaks towards the gym door. Only to run into their captain in the hallway just outside. They both freeze for a moment – for different reasons.

"Where are you going, Tetsuro?" the tall man finally asks, brows furrowed. It's not a secret that Kuroo and Bokuto are a couple, and they don't bother to hide the fact that training camp expands to after-practice exercise for both of them, but that doesn't mean they make it overly public.

The heat from his belly slowly starts rising into Kuroo's cheeks instead and he backs away until he feels the safety of a firm wall against his back. Lying is futile, but he doesn't even have to. The glance his captain throws at him – and quickly averts again – tells him the reason for his escape is now well-known.

"Alright. You have your phone with you in case anything happens?"

It's no insult, but Kuroo burns up with indignation. "You think Kou would do something I don't want to me?"

"I think there are too many powerful Alphas staying here right now and you're being too careless by wandering around at night, airhead!" his captain retorts and pulls out his phone. "Here, take mine. Just to be sure. Call Morisuke if you need help, I know he's always listening to music while he sleeps. It'll wake us all up if his phone rings."

Still reluctant, Kuroo reaches to take the phone. He's turning impatient, entirely focused on getting to his Alpha. Instead, he has to stand around in the hallway, cool floorboards beneath his bare feet, waiting to be dismissed.

"That's the pattern, here's the code in case you don't remember it. And if you don't remember either, just use the emergency speed dial. Let me just put Morisuke on there so—"

His voice falters when Kuroo actually _whines,_ soft high desperate noise in his throat, lazy trickle of slick glistening on the inside of his thigh, and the captain shoves him down the hallway.

"Good God, just leave, but if you tell anyone you saw me here, I'm making you run laps until your legs hurt for a different reason!"

Kuroo doesn't know how he can still laugh at that, but he doesn't question the blessing of getting away with his stunt. Too far into the maze of school hallways and classroom doors, he begins to question his sense of orientation _(Kenma, you got lost again?)_ and now he wishes someone would come get him like he always gets his best friend.

The arousal only helps in getting him lost even more because everywhere smells like Bokuto and sounds like his laughter and Kuroo finds his fist and forehead against the wall sooner than he would ever like to admit. His fingers are shaking, digging into the waistband of his shorts _(night owl my ass, I bet he's sleeping like a rock or he would be fucking me over some desk already, he always teases that he smells me from miles away)_ and threateningly close to peeling it down, just so he'll get the soaked fabric out of the way.

His hips are aching, cock straining against the front of his pants, raw desire drives his fingertips into the wall.

Deep breaths, he tries to tell himself, and sucks in a lungful of scent _(powdered sugar on waffles, black tea, freshly brewed)_ that makes his head snap so hard something cracks in his neck. It hurts, but only for a moment.

"Kou!" he gasps against the tender inside of his wrist, as if his Alpha could ever hear a sound as muffled as that.

With shaking legs, he stumbles over to the classroom where the scent is dissipating the least and pushes down the handle. It takes him all restraint he has _(I had any at some point?)_ to not just kick the door open, but he manages not to, even stops for a moment to assess what he's looking at. They must've split up in groups, apparently, because there are only five or six futons spread on the classroom floor, all desks and chairs pushed to the side to make space.

"Kou!" he whines again, more intense this time, Omega voice pleading for his mate, but neither of the still figures on the floor stirs. They're all bundled up under their blankets, but Kuroo's eyes make no difference between dark and light.

Silver hair and black streaks and the scent that drives his innermost desire mad, there he is, of course sleeping close to the door, protective of his underclassmen as always. Right next to him, Akaashi is curled to a tiny ball on his futon and Kuroo sees not black but red as he gets to his knees and crawls forward, white hot jealous anger chipping away at his sanity.

Bokuto is his. And no stupid first-year will take him away, handsome or not.

"Kou. Kou, wake up," he whispers and nearly sobs with frustration because his Alpha doesn't even budge at his voice, the fluttering touch of his hand.

For an owl, Bokuto surely sleeps the nights away like it's nobody's business.

The warmth under his blanket is inhumane. The man's a walking fire, always stoked by the hugs and team puppy piles and shoulder pats. Bokuto blossoms under attention and affection and Kuroo is sure that a single ounce of love less would no doubt make his boyfriend wilt away.

Good that he has always lots to spare for his stupid loudmouth Alpha.

His arm coils around Bokuto from behind, nose pressed to his nape. His hair is brushed down for once, still a tiny bit damp from his shower and smelling like something undefined, something people would probably just call "manly" and move on, but Kuroo picks it apart bit by bit.

He doesn't like it.

Bokuto is supposed to smell like him, not like some stupid shampoo, and Kuroo takes his time, gently grooming his own scent back onto every inch of bare skin he can find, fingertips on the part of Bokuto's waist where his shirt has ridden up slightly in his sleep, lips and tongue on his neck and shoulders and the sharp edges of his spine.

"I love you," he whispers softly, voice a mere breath against his boyfriend's skin, wet from kisses. "I love you, I love you, Kou."

He still doesn't wake up, only breathes a bit deeper. Kuroo wants to touch himself but he knows it won't help against the emptiness, fingers and toys always either never enough or far too much because only Bokuto is perfect, Bokuto knows the angles Kuroo can never reach with his wrist bent in uncomfortable positions, knows the amount of force he needs to draw stars on the inside of Kuroo's head, knows the perfect time to apply and remove pressure to draw their orgasms out until Kuroo is hoarse from pleading him to stop, to let the sensation of an ongoing high end.

There's never a violent drop at the end, because Bokuto also knows how to catch him, knows how to ease up on him and kiss him back and talk him down and hold him until he feels like he's from this world again.

Spiking heartrate against his back, shallow breaths crawling on his skin, and still Bokuto sleeps with his lids fluttering like the dreams he has are unwilling to let him go just yet. But he moves when Kuroo moans and presses against him, tries to keep quiet but _God_ does he smell good, now that the scent of shampoo and hair wash and conditioner is out of his system.

"Kou," he whimpers, nose pressed to sharp-angled jaw bones and soft cheeks to match, to contrast, "Kou, please, come on."

He doesn't know why he's not just woken him up yet. It would only take him to shake Bokuto's shoulder, maybe kick his leg under the blankets, but he doesn't want to. It's too intimate, that kind of cruelty. Instead, he resists the urge to touch himself and merely revels in the sensation of his Alpha's strong thighs against his own legs, muscles and sinews relaxed for once, as he grinds against him.

There's a comforting advantage in being bigger – it leaves him with more space to shape around Bokuto just how he wants.

The futon beneath him is already soaked, he's sure, and somehow it satisfies him. Let all the pretty Fukurodani guys wake up to get their captain and realize his bed already smells like Omega - _his_ Omega.

He wouldn't go through the trouble if something inside him wasn't feeling bitchy today, but Kuroo strips his shorts and doesn't even bother to keep them under the blankets, just tosses them to the floor beside Bokuto's futon.

_Let them fucking know. Let them know what their captain is doing to his mate._

This time, he doesn't bother to stifle his little sigh as he presses up to Bokuto, cock hard and leaking against his boyfriend's thighs. He gasps, shudders, friction just enough to keep his blood at high tide, but it's not enough. It will never be.

Expletive whispers, slick on his fingers as he sinks them into his own body only to realize just how much he's aching for more, wrapping them around his cock, nose tucked into silvery strands of hair right before him and Bokuto shifts suddenly, turns and opens his legs just that little bit, fast asleep but hips pushed flush against Kuroo's like he knows somehow what's going on.

One hand up by his lips to bite the webbing between his thumb and forefinger, noises soaking into the bruises he leaves, Kuroo sinks his other one into the heat of Bokuto's shorts. Of course he's hard, has probably been for long now, Omega pheromones not caring whether he's asleep or not – and he too huffs softly when Kuroo starts to stroke him, tapered fingertips on his cock, finding just the right spots _(muscle memory is a wonderful thing, isn't it?)_ and drawing up the prettiest color on his face and the first groan that parts his lips sends Kuroo over the edge, whimpering the name like mantra to keep his mind on planet Earth as he comes, spurts of come between Bokuto's legs and a sopping wetness of sweet slick on the futon beneath them.

"You've kept me waiting," he whispers, breathless, when golden eyes suddenly peer at him from sleep-heavy lids and Bokuto blinks.

Jumpstart, pulse from fifty to one hundred and eighty in the span of a second, and Kuroo moans high-pitched into the mouth that covers his own before he can tease even more than he's already done.

"Wake me next time!" Bokuto whines back, sleepy and frustrated and aroused as he grinds his hips against the wetness on Kuroo's legs.

"If you don't wake up from me literally fucking you in your sleep, it can't be helped!"

His Alpha laughs, sharp white teeth so strange against the soft waves of silver and black hair. Shadows on his face, shadows in his grin as he pushes his palm to the paleness of Kuroo's inner thigh, thumb pressing against the flesh, slowly moving down to brush over his slick entrance.

"Quiet. You'll wake the first-years," he whispers and pushes two fingers into Kuroo like that's helping much. Pressure and heat, too much closeness all of a sudden, and Kuroo is coming again, cock twitching against the firm plane of his stomach and slick dripping over Bokuto's hand, into his palm, but he just grins. "Lewd."

As if he isn't rock hard against his Omega's hips too, the goddamn hypocrite. Kuroo bites the pillow and grabs the sheets as Bokuto picks up the pace, fingers curling in a way that turns the stars to galaxies and leaves him reeling, trying to claw his way back into reality.

"Whoa, three times? You really must want it. Sure you're not going into heat?"

Heat.

That'd be nice right now. Nest and sex and Bokuto all over him, with eyes and hands and touches and kisses that are only meant for Kuroo.

"N-No!" he whimpers anyway, trying not to breathe too loud. "No, no, I just—"

_I just want you._

He comes a fourth time when the Alpha finally fills him up with his cock, knot already forming at the base of it but not enough to really keep any slick from leaking out and he isn't sure if Bokuto's futon will every recover from this, but that's okay. They can share his one.

It's hard not to voice how good it feels, how much he loves his mate, how much he wants this, it aches in his lungs, but all Kuroo can do is bite Bokuto's fingers, shoved into his mouth to choke the noises, and take breath after shuddering breath, eyes teary from the pleasure, _I love you I love you I love you don't you get it_ when the Alpha finally comes too, hips bucking, voice an unnerved, relieved curse, but his other hand comes up to claw Kuroo's hair and tear his head back to grant Bokuto access to his neck and the bite there and he sinks his teeth in again and paints the words in blood and sweat on the pale skin beneath him while he fills him up, heat and pleasure and all.

"You didn't wear a condom?" Kuroo gasps when the fingers finally retreat from his mouth, drenched with spit and covered in marks _(how will you hide those I hope you don't)_ and Bokuto just grins.

"You're the one to sound upset about that, of all people."

Kuroo hates him, but only because he's right. Moaning, fingers splayed out across his stomach, he arches his back into the knot, taking Bokuto even deeper, pain-pleasure as it becomes obvious that they're stuck like this now.

"Shhh. Be quiet, kitty. The others will hear," Bokuto whispers, leans down to give him a last, tender kiss.

"Don't worry. We already heard."

**Author's Note:**

> We said we writin' Bokuroo smut today. I finished last, but that's what nice guys do.
> 
> Guess who loves u, waify.


End file.
